Fated to Live:If I Were an Angel
by Weener1
Summary: Prior is lost once again! After escaping Elsea 'safely' he ends up on planet Earth.Who does he run into?None other than the Azugirls themselves!A horrible accident occurs that traps him on Earth! Can the Azugirls help him? Find out! A bit of TomoXYomi for
1. Intro and The Girl with Half a Brain

Heyas,all! This here is part 2 of the Fated to Live series.It's preferable if you read part 1 first,duh...well,that one is called "Fated to Live:Elsea,Mistaken Identity."

For all of those who don't know let me explain Prior to you.Prior is a 23 year old priest of the goddess Jynark.He was given a device that allows him to travel through space and time.He was originally given this to find his brother.Due to my other original stories he has now found his brother and uses the device to travel when he's bored.The device has a 3 day 'cool-down' time so he gets in all sorts of trouble in that time! Hope ya like it! .v

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now,ya'see,something ya might not know about my lil' warp device.  
When I'm actually inside the warp tunnel,I can't see shit.Nothing but green.I can't even see myself.It's as if I BECOME the warp.Regardless,this is where one of my most terrifying adventures begins.Not neccesarily because of someone or something,but simply because of the first half a second of this adventure.You'll see,and I hope you enjoy...

Now,here I was inside the warp breathing a sigh of relief that I had actually escaped imminent death at the hands of a Khorne Berzerker on Elsea.I worried no more than I usually do when I hope not to show up over a bottomless pit.Careless as ever and why shouldn't I be?I was alive and not a protien splatter in the mud of Elsea.So when the green mist began to clear I did not register that this place would turn out to be a partial nightmare.

The mist cleared and I landed hard on my right side in the dark of an enclosed room.As I stood up I noticed that the room wasn't threatening or anything of that sort.It was sorta pretty I guess. Carpet,curtains,and a nice bed.Although,someone was in this bed and she was sitting upright and looking right at me.A questioning expression crossed this girls face.Her large brown eyes taking in my form.Her shoulder length black hair dishevled from sleep.

"Whacha doin in mah room?",the girl asked me as she stared at my still green-glowing body.

I needed to think quickly and come up with an excuse.I wracked my brain for a second and came up with the greatest excuse in the history of mankind.

"I..I'm an angel! WooOOoOoO!",I said and wiggled my fingers in the air before me.

"What's an angel like youz doin in mah bedroom at night?",the girl asked and cocked her head to the side.

I came under the impression that she had the IQ of a block of geletin.

"I have come to tell you an important message!",I said and emphisized the statement by spreading my glowing arms wide.

"Wha? Wha you gotz to tell me? Is the world ganna end?",she asked,intensely leaning towards me.

"I have come to tell you...always use protection!",I answered eerily and then proceeded to rush over to the window to my right and made an attempt to open it.

After struggling for a few moments I said,"Umm..can ya umm..unlatch this please?"

"Ah..sure",the girl said and stood up from her bed to unlatch the window so that I could climb through.

"Thanks",I said and stepped my rapidly dimming form out the window.

"Ah thought angels could fly.",she said innocently from behind me.

"I lost my wings in a horrible getting dressed accident.",I told her as I stepped out onto the grass,which was wet with dew.

"Ahh..that's terrible",she said.

"Well,I must be off,But remember what I have spoken!",I stated and proceeded to walk off across the wet grass towards the low wall that surrounded the house.

"I will Mr.Angel.I'll never forget you!",the girl yelled from behind me which was shortly followed by the "clunk!" of the window closing.

I breathed a sigh of relief that the girl was so very gullible.I quickly forgot about her as I though to myself,"I should find a place to sleep.  
I needed to sleep.It had been almost two whole days since I had last felt the comfort of a bed with some awesome pillows and a blanket or two.Although,first I needed to find a place to crash if I was ever gonna sleep.I'm not much for sleeping on the street.I thought of how I was ever going to find a place to sleep as I walked down the sidewalk of this pretty suburban neighborhood.Eventually, I let my mind focus on the houses and how similar they were to one another.I also looked at the various plants and such people kept growing in their yard. I stared up at the single moon of this planet and thought of how familiar that particular satillite looked.As I returned my attention to the street ahead I saw sleek metallic forms darting down various roadways.These were called 'cars',I had seen them on other planets and I knew they ran mostly on fossil fuels. Fossil fuels seemed so crude to a man that is so used to light particle travel.Even so,as I continued walking it dawned on my just how tired I actually was.My footsteps became less even and my mind began to doze.I wobbled a bit on my feet and eventually everything just went black.


	2. Pools,Girls and Destiny

The next thing I remember was light piercing my eyelids.The damn stuff felt like it was burning away my corneas.I opened my eyes and blinked multiple times to adjust them to the intensity of the rays.I wondered for a moment why the light was so bright when it dawned on me that I was lying face up in a group of bushes lining someones yard.I stood up quickly and brushed my dirt stained robe off, hoping that not many people had seen the dirty crazy man lying in the bushes on the side of the road.I scratched my head.I felt like shit.My short hair was matted with dirt and my once white and gold robe was stained the colour of earth.I decided to take a look at the house who's bushes I had napped in the night before.The house was very similar to the others that surrounded it.As I stepped toward it and peeked into the backyard I noticed that this one had an above ground pool installed.This sparked an idea in my mind.I tiptoed up to the front door and wiggled the handle.Locked. That was good.Very good.I snuck silently around back and approached the pool.I stepped my way up the ladder,still looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was looking.I took one last glance at the house behind me and then dipped myself into the pool water. It was glorious.My best encounter with H2O ever.I waded my way around,scrubbing my hair free of dirt and rubbing the stains off my clothing.The white and gold returned to my clothes and I felt content then.Well,I DID feel content until a voice rang out from behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT OF MY POOL!",the voice screamed.

A woman had opened the sliding glass rear door of the house and was standing there in awe.My eyes went wide as I climbed quickly over the side of the pool.

"GET OUT OF MY YARD YOU BASTARD!",she yelled after me as I dragged my waterlogged self over the nearest fence and out into the street.

I ran across the road.Dripping the whole time.I took a left down a side road and ran around one last corner before stopping for a breather.I had to keep going lest I get nabbed by the cops, should she call them.I stood there and shook a bit,like a dog would.That method is actually very,very good and drying one off.After I was fairly dry I jogged further down the street.  
I took the first right I saw and continued to navigate the winding roads before eventually coming to a long tree-lined road that led off into the distance.

I thought I should put as much distance as I could between the woman and myself,at least for now. I looked once more through the treeline at the houses on the side of the road and thought,  
"Oh well,might as well calm down for now".It was no use looking suspicious running down a road in my outfit,much less walking around in this outfit.Regardless,I put on my most innocent face and walked calmly,like any normal guy in a white and gold robe would do walking down a street he's never been on.Not much in the way of scenery changed for quite a few minutes until,as I rounded a bend in the road,a more industrious section of suburbia appeared before me.Up ahead of me cars were abundant and people walked the streets.Buildings of all sizes filled the skyline.Offices,stores,restauraunts and one school that I could see. Well,this certainly seemed like an excellent place to get lost.As I walked into this hubbub I stared in awe at the bizzare symbols that I assume were this place's form of written word on signs above shops..Gods know I didn't understand what the hell they said. Confused as ever I just continued my trek down the sidewalk.No one seemed to give me the odd looks I was expecting.Maybe people dressed like nuts always walked these streets. As I contemplated this idea my feet took me on a path in front of the school I had seen. This was about the best and worst decision my unconcious mind had ever made. As thoughts of how strange this place was crossed my mind a voice rang out from behind me.

"That's that angel ah saw last night in mah room!",came the heavily accented statement.  
"Oh boy."I thought as I stopped in my tracks,"Here we go"  
"Are you sure that's an angel?",came another voice from behind me.  
At this point I turned,ready to face this airheaded girl once more.  
There she was,looking exactly the same as the night previous except her hair wasn't all out of whack and she wore some sort of uniform with a white top and a cute green skirt. I hate to sound like a pervert,but it was cute.  
Regardless,she wasn't alone.Wasn't alone by far. The girl was accompanied by quite a few of what I assumed to be her friends. They all wore the same exact uniform although they each looked decidedly different. One girl was tall and shapely with long violet hair and stood well behind the others,  
almost as if she was trying to hide.Another was short with messy shoulder length black hair,large bright eyes and what seemed to be a perpetual grin splatterd on her face.Another tall girl stood beside the one that looked crazed.Her long brown hair brushing up against her back and her glasses accenting her brown eyes.A girl with short bobbed black hair stood beside the quiet,hiding girl.Almost TOO close.Evading my eyesight for a few moments was a very tiny red haired girl with pigtails.She was obviously much younger than the others and I wondered what sort of sick perversions were going on here.

Not long after that thought crossed my mind did the crazy looking girl say,  
"Osaka,that is definately NOT an angel!He doesn't even have wings"  
She waved her arms about wildly as if it would enhance the meaning of her words. To that statement the girl I had met the night before,who I now know to be called 'Osaka' said,  
"He is an angel!I saw him glow!",Her deep brown eyes gazed at her friend than at me as if she was looking for me to do something,a trick maybe.

The girl with glasses spoke up,"Well,if he is an angel,he can prove it"  
"W..wait a minute girls.",I said waving my hands in front of me in dismissal,  
"My powers...of..umm..angelic grace are weak upon this planet.I cannot perform the miracles you wish to see."I think that was a pretty good answer don't ya think?

"This guy's a nut.",the girl with glasses said with her hands on her hips.  
"He'za real angel guys!He gave me a important message!",Osaka spoke loudly.  
"Oh,really?",the girl in glasses looked at me in derision,"What did you tell her?"

"I..uhh..told her to always use protection!",I finished this statement with a wave of my arm to make it seem more glorious.

"YEA!That is what he told me!Izzn't that filosofable or whateva'?",Osaka said in excitement.

"This guy's crazy.Let's get out of here.",the girl with glasses said and began to turn.

"Wait!",I called,"I can prove it.",these girls were fun to play with and maybe they could help me find a damn place to stay.I reached into my pocket to retrieve my warp device.

I pulled it out,"This",I said holding out the pocket watch shaped item no bigger than my palm, "is how angels come down from the heavens.This is our vehicle."

"That piece of crap?",the wide grinned girl laughed and pointed.

"Watch.",I said.You all know that when I travel my device cannot be used again for a minimum of three full days.Although,it can be activated to produce a warp,the warp cannot be entered.It's odd,I know,but it's the truth.I planned to show these girls a warp portal to prove my angelic existance.I looked upon the warp device only to almost drop it in utter shock.The normal brightly blue lit digital screen was dark.Dark as the darkest chasm of hell. Well,maybe not that dark,but it was dark!

I panicked,"Uhh...actually..girls..this angel needs your help.",I sputtered out.  
How could this have happened?What if I am to be trapped here forever?  
"SON OF A BITCH!",I thought to myself,mentally kicking my own ass.

"Whatcha' need Mr.Angel?",Osaka asked as she approached me.

"Osaka,for the last time,he's not an angel.",the four-eyed girl said,"Now get away from him."

"Yoommiii!",Osaka whined,"He IS an angel.Just let him prove it."

"Pfft",the girl called Yomi huffed and said,"C'mon guys,lets go.Let Osaka have fun with her 'angel'"There was only a HINT of sarcasm there.That being said with all due sarcasm of course.

Osaka looked up at me with her large brown eyes pleading,  
"Please prove yer an angel,Mr.Angel"  
I sighed and began to do something I hadn't done in a very long time.  
I began a short chant in an archaic langage I had learned years ago.At one time I had studied magic,but never quite got the hang of it.So,here,in this place,at this time,I was about to try to make a statement,but also not blow the crap out of the place. As I chanted I concentrated my power into the palm of my right hand.Even with my eyes closed I could feel the power that was there.I moved the force from the palm of my hand down into the soles of my feet.Sweat broke out on my brow as my feet lifted a few inches above the pavement of the sidewalk.

"Lookit,guys! Lookit! He's floatin'!",I heard Osaka yell excitedly.

I opened my eyes to see Osaka gazing at me in awe,her mouth wide open.She looked like she was planning to catch insects.Her friends were no more worse for wear.Each one had their own personal expression of disbelief plastered directly and obviously on their face. Yomi's jaw looked as if it was going to fall of it was so very far open.The short haired crazy girl was smiling wildly and yelling,"That's the coolest thing ever!"

The black haired girl that seemed to be connected at the waist to the slender,violet haired girl shared an expression of surprise pasted upon both their faces.I assumed the little red haired girl had hid behind someone because she was nowhere in sight.

"I..I don't believe waht I'm seeing..",Yomi said as I softly touched my feet once more upon the ground.  
"Ya' see Yomi?I was right!I knew he wuz an angel!",Osaka stated the obvious.  
"For once Osaka was right about something.",the psycho looking girl said and laughed.  
"I'm right about a lotta things!",Osaka insisted,"Like that one time I said I found a potato chip that looked like a hamster and you diddn't believe me."

"Quiet!",Yomi demanded,but the psycho nuts girl just wouldn't shut up about all the stuff Osaka was ever wrong about.  
"Tomo!Shut the hell up!",Yomi demanded and gave the wild girl a swift crack on the back of her head with her fist.

"Now,",Yomi cleared her throat,"how the hell did you do that?",she asked me.  
"Yea!I wanna learn how to do that!",Tomo yelled,but was quickly quieted when Yomi gave her a stare that could have killed puppies."You're no fun!",Tomo said and crossed her arms.

I couldn't help,but give a small chuckle at the camraderie.  
"You all can call me Prior.",I said and thrust out my hand in greeting.  
A small hand grasped my own.  
"Pleased to meet you Mr.Prior!",a cheery little voice said from below me.I looked down to see the small red haired girl shaking my hand vigorously.  
"My name is Chiyo Mihama!",the little girl said with a giggle.  
She was too cute to be real.She must be a robot or something.  
She finally released my hand after a few moments.  
"As for Yomi's question,",I stated,looking a bit boastful,"that is just of the many feats an angel can perform!"

"So you really are an angel?",Yomi questioned.

I gave a curt,yet amazingly arrogant nod.I didn't have the heart to tell these kids I was just some normal lost traveller for two reasons.One,because they will probably cooperate with me easier this way and two,they won't think I'm a crazy nut.They might just know a few things about fixing my device and even if they didn't they might know someone who does.It's always nice to have friends while travelling,believe me.

"Where are you staying Mr.Prior?",little Chiyo said with a gaze of wonder in her eyes.

"Well,currently I'm homeless.Even angels need sleep and I can't leave this place without fulfilling my mission.",I said hoping that one of them would show me a place I could conck out.Preferably a place that doesn't require you to sleep in bushes.Oh,and that part about a mission.I had no idea how quickly that lie would become reality.

"How 'bout we each let 'em sleep at our house for a night?We can rotate and stuff",Osaka suggested.

"I dunno.",Yomi said,"I'm not too keen on an angel staying in my house."

"Awww,c'mon Yomi!He's an angel! What harm could he do?",Tomo practically yelled. Gods,she was a loud one."What about you guys?Sakaki?Kaorin?",she said loudly turning to the two girls who had no spoken this whole time.

"Ohh,I don't think my parents would like that.",the violet haired girl called Sakaki said quietly.

"Ohh!Mine either!",the short haired Kaorin said quickly as if following Sakaki's lead.

"Oh well then!",Said Tomo,"My parents are out of town so I could take 'em in!"

"As are mine.",said Yomi smiling,"I guess an angel can't do much harm."

"Mah parents dunt care who I bring home so they'll be okay wit it.",said Osaka cheerfully.

"What about me?",asked little Chiyo.

"I think you're a little too young to take care of an angel Chiyo-chan.",said Yomi gently.

"Yea,you're probably right.",Chiyo said thoughtfully.Something told me this little girl was smarter than she looked.

"How about we play 'Rock,Paper,Scissors' to see who gets to take him home tonight?",Tomo interjected.  
I had no idea what the hell a game like that would involve.My imagination conjured up images of hurling boulders,flinging scissors,and only the most violent paper cuts.

The three girls Tomo,Yomi,and Osaka stood in a circle.Each shouted "ROCK,PAPER,SCISSORS,SHOOT!",snd thrust their hands foward in various contortions of the fingers.  
Tomo's hand shot out with her middle and index fingers spread,her other figners curled against her palm.  
Osaka's hand shot out in the same manner.Yomi's on the other hand was formed into a fist.

"I win.",Yomi announced.  
"Ah,shoot",Osaka said.  
"Dammit!",Tomo stomped her foot.  
The game didn't look TOO difficult.Although,at the time it was confusing as all hell.

"Well,I guess you're coming home with me.",Yomi smiled,"C'mon then we better get a move on"  
Everyone muttered in agreement and started to move away from me.All except Osaka.

"C'mon Mr.Prior.We gotta take youz to Yomi's house.",she said and grabbed me by the arm to lead.  
I took up a place on the outside of the group of girls.I teetered on the edge of the road.One foot on solid asphalt the other on the grass that lined the side of the road.

"So,what's it like to be an angel?",Tomo asked me.  
"It's not much different from being mortals like yourself.",I answered.Man,this ruse was easy to keep up.

"Why don't you have wings like the angels on T.V. or in movies?",Tomo questioned.  
Before I could tell my humourous little lie Osaka beat me to it.

"Ah,he lost his wings in a horrible accident he had while gettin' dressed."

Everyone let out an awed gasp.Even the usually silent Sakaki and Kaorin let out small gasps of surprise.Everyone except Yomi that is.

"What's your mission here?",Tomo asked,hopping up beside me.

This one I had to think about.I just sputtered out the first thing that came into my mind.I think I speak prophecy sometimes.I really do.

"I'm looking for a man.",I said concisely.

"What sorta' man?",Osaka asked,head tilted to the left.

"A dangerous man.Out to harm people.",I said.Man,I was good at making stuff up.

"Wooooww!Sounds exciting!",Tomo said and grinned like a mental house patient.

I nodded."It's very dangerous work,being an angel and all."

"Sounds like it would be.",Osaka said from behind me.

After a few moments of tense silence I began to actually take notice of my surroundings. We had walked into the suburban neighborhood I had been in earlier that day.

"Hey,Yomi,isn't that yer house?",Osaka said and pointed to the cookie cutter house ahead of us.

"Yep,so I guess this is where we say goodbye for now.",Yomi told the girls.

Cries of "Goodbye,Mr. Prior!" and "Have fun!"were heard as the other girls walked off leaving me and Yomi standing in front of her house.

When the girls had turned a corner at the end of the street Yomi turned to me and said, "Come inside." 


	3. A Night with Yomi

We walked up the path to the house,her leading the way.She opened the door and entered and I followed suit.The foyer was small and led directly into the kitchen with hardwood hallways branching off on either side.  
Yomi removed her shoes before stepping up the low step and onto the floors.I did as she did,removing my still wet leather boots.This took a little longer than her just slipping off her shoes.I had to untie unholy amounts of laces and such.When I removed the offending boots the cool air of the house made my bare feet feel free and refreshed.  
I stepped up the low step and followed Yomi into the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry?",she asked me in a flat tone.  
"Oh,yes quite!",I answered with a little too much enthusiasm.  
"Ok,then",she said as she raided the pantry,"I'll make you some noodles.Feel free to use the bathroom if you need to.It's the second door on the left down that hallway"  
She freed her head from the pantry for a moment to point down the hallway that led from the right of the kitchen.  
"I think I will.",I said and walked down the hallway to the predetermined door.  
It was luck that I knew how to use a toilet otherwise this experience may have turned out even more disasterous.  
After using the facilities I proceeded back into the kitchen where Yomi was stirring a pot of noodles on the stove.

"Yomi",I said as I pulled my unworking device from my pocket once more.  
"Yes?",she said,her bespectacled face turning to look at me.  
"Have you ever seen one of these?",I said holding up my blank device.  
"What exactly does that thing do?",she said walking over to the table that sat in the middle of the room and sitting in one of the wooden chairs.  
I pulled out a chair and sat across from her.  
"This thing is what allows me to travel.It's what gets me places and now it's not working and that's a serious issue",I said to her with a solid expression on my face.  
She cupped her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table.  
"You're not really an angel are you?",she said to me.  
I was taken aback,but not as much as I would have been if it had been said by any of the other girls.Yomi looked and acted smart.She certainly wasn't dumb.I guess she had seen through my ruse.  
"What makes you think that?",I said,evading the question.  
She grinned."For one,I don't believe in angels.Two,I doubt divine beings would need a small device to travel.  
Three,your actions are far too human,and four,your hesitation on certain things gave you away"  
I thought quickly."What about the levitation?',I retorted "Parlour tricks.",she said,"I've seen magicians do it on T.V"  
If people do that shit on television on this planet I dunno where the hell I've been living.  
"Well then,",I said to her while pointing my finger,"why in the world did you let me in your house?You yourself said I was crazy"  
She just grinned,her chin still resting in her palm."You're an interesting guy,Prior.I believe you're truly lost"  
"I am lost...very lost.",I admitted.  
She sat back in her chair and a squeak was heard."Where are you from?You obviously don't look Japanese"  
"Is that what you are?",I asked,"Japanese"  
She nodded in approval.  
"Hmm..",I rubbed my nose in thought and decided to tell her the truth."This might sound farfetched,but"  
She giggled,"It can't be anything stranger than what I've already heard"  
"Well,for one thing...I'm not even from this planet.",I said to her nonchalantly.  
A smile crossed her pretty face,"How did I already know that"  
"I really need a way out of here!You have no idea!",I said a bit angrily.  
"Let me see that thing you have please.",she asked politely.  
I reluctantly slid the device across the table to her.She was one of the few people in the universe to have actually touched that thing.I let her see it because I trusted her.I don't know why.I did though.  
She twirled the device back and forth in her hands,observing every nuance.She let her glasses slide down her nose to get a better look.  
"There doesn't seem to be any seams that could open to access the inside.",she said and slid it back to me.  
"Dammit.",I said and laid my head in my arms on the table."I'll be stuck here forever"  
Yomi sighed and patted my hand to comfort me."It'll be ok. I'm sure we'll find a way"  
"Like hell.",I mumbled.  
She scooted her chair away from the table and got up to dish the noodles which were now done.  
As she placed the steaming bowl on the table before me she asked,"Do you have any family"  
I still sat with my head in my arms."I have a brother.",I mumbled into the table.  
"Does he know where you are?Does he even know you travel?",She asked as she sat down.  
I sat back in my chair and nodded sadly,all of a sudden I wasn't as hungry.  
"Doesn't he worry about you?",she asked in a very concerned tone of voice.  
"Of course he does.",I said and stirred the noodles in my bowl.  
"Then why do you do it?",she rose her voice to me.  
"Cuz I'm lonely.",I answered simply.  
"Lonely?Your brother and your friends are there for you.",she said to me.  
"Heh..",I chuckled,"My brother is my only friend"  
She looked down and twiddled her fingers."I've never had many friends either"  
"What do you mean?All those girls I met today seemed to like you"  
"Yea...,but..",she hesitated,"Tomo has been my only true friend..I've known her since elementary school"  
"I had a friend like that once.",I said and gazed into my bowl of rapidly cooling noodles.  
"Where are they now?",she asked.  
"In the ground.",I answered cryptically.  
"You mean...",her former smile quickly revered itself.  
I nodded.No reason to make it vocal.My best friend Hazzor had died the day my home city was besieged.  
"Hazzor was my best friend...",I said with a frown,"I guess you could say..I loved him"  
Hazzor wasn't well liked.He was a hobgoblin and his race was profiled as a group of savage barbarians and thieves.Hazzor was different though.He was the nicest guy you could meet. We had all sorts of wacky adventures while he was alive.I still miss him terribly.  
Yomi gazed down at her own hands,wringing them together."I love Tomo..it's just.." Her voice cracked and it sounded like she was about to cry.  
"What's the matter?",I asked standing up and rubbing her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.  
"It's nothing.",she said.Her voice was full of emotion."You can sleep on the couch tonight.Let me get you some blankets.",she said and stood up and walked down the hallway.  
I could only wonder what had made her become emotional like that.I let it pass though.Yomi came back carrying a mound of soft looking sheets and such.  
"Here.",she said handing me the blankets,"Feel free to watch T.V. or sleep.I have homework to do"  
"Alright then.Thanks,Yomi",I gave her a curt smile and haphazardly spread the blankets upon the couch.  
When I turned back Yomi had already gone.I shrugged and settled myself on the couch.I was insanely tired. I would have liked to see what sorts of programs were on this planet's T.V.,but I just couldn't keep my eyes open.My eyelids fluttered and I slipped into a deep sleep.If I dreamt anything,I can't remember it. The sleep was comfortable,at least it was until I was awoken by a vigorous shaking of my shoulders.

I opened my eyes as my head flopped back and forth on my shoulders.As my eyes adjusted I saw the heavily grinning face of Tomo fill my vision.I was about to ask what unholy master had commanded her to wake me when Yomi yelled,"Tomo! I told you to leave him alone!Look,now he's awake"  
"Good!",Tomo said and grinned wider,"I wanted to make sure he was asleep and not just...waiting"  
"I swear Tomo,you're out of your mind.",Yomi said with a sigh.  
"Oh am I?",Tomo questioned,"What if I'M the sane one"  
Yomi answered that by a quick pillow smack to Tomo's face."Tomo,go home.It's late"  
"Awwww..but I don't wanna.",she whined and sulked.  
"Tomo,Prior needs his sleep.Not to mention I need my sleep.",Yomi said with emphasis on the 'I'."We'll see you tomorrow"  
"Awww..ok.Don't do anything dirty.",Tomo said with a wink in my direction.I was far,far too tired to even remotely think about doing anything even halfway sexual in nature.  
Yomi blushed."Tomo,just go home please"  
"Ok,going Miss Whiner-pants.",she said and jumped up on her friend's shoulders.  
I saw Yomi turn even redder when Tomo did this.  
"Ok,Prior you can go back to sleep once this nut is out of here.",Yomi said,still bright red.  
"Get off my back,Tomo."Yomi said and dropped the smaller girl to the floor.  
"You ruin all my fun!",Tomo whined.  
"C'mon,Tomo.Good night Prior.",Yomi said and turned to walk away with Tomo in tow.  
"Yea,nighty Mr.Prior.",Tomo giggled and followed Yomi away.  
As my eyes closed once more and I drifted off to sleep the last thing I heard was,  
"I'll just copy your homework in the morning then."followed quickly by the sound of a small slap. 


	4. Morning Revelations

I awoke to the soft sound of someone cooing in my ear,"Prior,wake up it's morning." I opened my eyes and saw myself reflected in Yomi's glasses.  
She smiled,"Good morning,Prior.Have a nice sleep?I'm soory about Tomo last night"  
"Ahh,that's quite alright.",I answered simply.As I slept my mind concluded as to why Yomi had been so emotional when she had talked about Tomo the previous night.I had the feeling she wanted Tomo as... something a little more than a friend.  
"I dunno how I put up with Tomo.She's so goddamn annoying.",Yomi said as she walked into the kitchen.  
I got up from my makeshift nest and stretched my arms wide.  
I yawned,"It's because she's your friend"  
"Yea,even when I bop her over the head.",she said as she poured two bowls full of cereal.  
"You love Tomo don't you?",I asked as I sat down at the table.  
"Wha..of..of course I do.",she answered.She was taken by surprise at the spontinuity of the question and I could see her cheeks getting flushed.  
I braced myself for what I was about to say next.  
"Maybe a little more than normal?",I asked expecting to have a large,possibly sharp,object thrown at me.  
"Hmm?",she said turning her now totally red face to me."I don't understand what you mean"  
Her voice hinted at evasion.I knew she knew I was on to her.  
"You want Tomo to be...more than a friend.",I concluded my hypothesis.  
Her face turned even redder if that was possible.  
"No,no,no.",she said as she brought the cereal over and sat at the table.  
"That's not possible.We're both girls"  
"Girls can be in love with girls.",I said as I gulped down the cereal.I was starved and I hadn't been to a deserted world in three weeks.  
"No,they can't.",she said quickly eating her cereal.  
"Yes,they can and I know that's how you feel about Tomo.",I stated.  
"I can hear it in your voice.You cried when you said you loved her last night.I saw you blush when she jumped on your back.Your still friends with her even after years of her annoyances.You do love her as more than a friend.Might as well admit it"  
That last statement was about the most in-depth psychological profile I have ever done.Not like I do psychological profiles very often anyway.Damn I'm smart.  
Yomi covered her face with her hand."Why am I even talking with you about this?I barely even know you"  
"Maybe because I rock?",I said with a smirk."No,maybe it's because you finally trust someone other than her for once"  
Yomi's face took on a hard,serious stare for a moment,but then receded to her normal peaceful countinence.  
"Maybe you're right",she said staring at the table."Maybe I do trust you for some unseen reason"  
It felt good to be trusted.At least SOMEONE trusted me.  
"I'm honoured,but c'mon,admit it,you're in love with a girl.",I said with more confidence.  
"Fine.I'm in love with Tomo.Happy?I admit it.",she said.Flustered,she picked up our empty bowls and brought them to the sink.  
"Now,was that so hard to say?",I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands behind my head.I can be pretty smug sometimes.Hell,I can even be smug while being shot at,stabbed at,or otherwise in harms way.  
She stood at the sink,back turned to me and stopped washing the bowls for a moment.  
"Yes,that was hard.I never told anyone that before"  
"Really?",I said in true surprise."I would think you would have told at least one of your friends"  
"No.",she said,coming back to the table."I'm afraid of what they might think"  
"Then why tell me?",I asked,truly curious.  
"You're neutral.",she told me."You aren't affected by my thoughts about Tomo"  
I smiled."Why haven't you told Tomo"  
She flushed red."Like hell.What if she disowns me?Then what would I do"  
"Here.",I said with a grin."I have an idea"  
Yomi leaned toward me,obviously interested.I usually tell people bullshit excuses when I say I have a plan, but this time I actually had a plan.No need to talk about radioactive birth control pills and yams.

"I'll stay with Tomo tonight and do a bit of...undercover work if you will"  
She smiled at this possibility."That's an excellent idea...,but if you straight out tell her I'll kill you Prior!",she said with her voice raised slightly.  
I laughed."Don't you worry.I'd never do that.I got too many brains to be that stupid"  
"I'll take your word for it.I have to get ready for school and so should you"  
"Oh,boy..school..again.I thought I finished that crap years ago"  
Yomi giggled."How old are you"  
"Nineteen.",I lied.  
"You look a bit older than nineteen"  
"Twenty-three",I answered reluctantly.I'm a bit embarassed about my age.The minute I turned twenty I felt like an old geezer.  
Yomi giggled a bit more."I'm sure Miss Yukari will love you.",she said with a smirk. 


	5. School Bells and Growing Wings

As Yomi got ready for school and spent an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom as girls tend to do I plopped my ass on the couch and flipped on the T.V.Y'know I have no idea what takes girls so long to get ready in the morning.Do they spend the time to scrye the toilet bowl or do they try to contact aliens or what?Anyhow,I flipped through the stations and settled on the only program that wasn't trying to sell me cleaning products:the news.I wasn't really paying attention at this time in the morning,but I heard the reporter say something about a string of murders the previous night.I just passed it off as a nut and yawned a bit.  
"OK,Prior it's time to go.",Yomi said as she walked into the living room in her uniform carrying school books.  
"Alrighty.",I said and flipped off the television.  
As we left the house I felt something knocking against the side of my leg.I reached into my left pocket and pulled out the distress beacon the soldiers had given me on Elsea.I had forgotten I even had that.  
"What's that?",Yomi said curiously.  
"Oh...it's just a distress beacon some guys gave me on another world.",I said nonchalantly.  
A second passed before we both registered what I had just said.We looked at each other and smiled widely.  
"That's it!",we both yelled with excitement.  
"Oh shit!How do I work this thing?",I said as I flipped the tube-like device over and over in my hands.  
"Try pressing that.",Yomi said and pointed to the only button on the damn thing.I pressed it and nothing happened.We waited a few moments in tense anticipation,but nothing happened.A bulb was visable at one end of the device and we expected it to turn on or at least show some signs that it was working.Broken.It was broken.  
"Piece of crap.",I said and tossed the thing into the bushes on the side of the road.  
Yomi patted my shoulder."It's ok.We gave it a shot"  
"Yeah.",I said,depressed.Now my only hope lies in fixing my device.Gods knows how the hell I'd manage to do that.  
As we walked Yomi began to act strangely,making sniffing sounds.  
"Something the matter?",I asked.  
"I just realized,",she said,"you reek of chlorine"  
I summed up for her the story of Elsea,the night I appeared there,and why I stunk so grandly of pool disinfectant.  
"So you just appeared right in Osaka's room in the middle of the night?",she asked with a short laugh.  
"Yep yep.",I said,"I told her I was an angel in the hopes she would believe me and not scream like a nut"  
Yomi laughed."You appeared in the beast place you could have.Anyone else probably would have called the cops,but Osaka is so dense she believed you"  
"Stroke of luck.",I shrugged.  
"Guys!Wait up!",called a voice from behind us,quickly followed by Tomo barreling into both me and Yomi,nearly knocking us to the ground.  
"Morning guys!",Tomo said cheerfully after she had backed off."You guys do anything naughty after I left?",she said with a giggle.  
"No,we did not!And geez Tomo try not to break our bones next time.",Yomi told her in a stern tone.I just wonder if Tomo had noticed Yomi's face had turned the colour of fresh brewed Haerno juice.Oh,for all of those who don't know,it's red.Bright,bright red.  
All the way to the school Tomo bothered us both with questions about what we did,what we ate,and why she wasn't allowed to stay.Yomi always responded roughly.Her tone of voice sometimes gave away the fact that she wasn't really angry,but not often.  
"Oh,Yomi,I gotta copy your math homework.",Tomo said with a spring in her step.  
"Why don't you ever do your own work?",Yomi said,exasperated."Why do I even bother asking that?",she brooded and handed Tomo her math homework.  
"Thankees!",Tomo said and dashed off into the school building.  
"I have no idea why I let her copy my homework every single day.",Yomi sighed.  
"I think I know why.",I grinned.  
Yomi shot me an acidic look,but that look didn't last for long.Yomi may yell occasionally,but she truly didn't like to.Her personality was too humble.  
We climbed the couple of steps up into the school building.As we entered the school was milling with people of all shapes and sizes.Boys,men,hot chicks,and umm...not-so-hot chicks.I followed Yomi down the crowded hallway until we came to a door with a '3' mounted in bronze on the outside.  
"This is Miss Yukari's classroom.She's a bit..eccentric so don't be freaked out.",Yomi told me.  
I burst out laughing and I think Yomi understood why.The doorknob clicked as she turned it and we entered.The room was full of nearly twenty kids if my counting skills haven't failed me since I was three.Most of them I didn't know,but the girls I had met the previous day were huddled in a circle talking like any normal high school girls would.  
"Where's this Miss Yukari you have been raving about?",I asked Yomi.  
"Oh,if she's on time it's a miracle.",she grinned.  
We walked over to the clump of girls.  
"Hi,guys.",Yomi waved.  
"Hi,Yomi!",they said in a sort of off time chorus of voices.They then all turned to me and said."Good morning Mr.Prior"  
Maybe they thought I was hot.  
"Word up.",I answered.  
"How wuz yer night with Yomi?",Osaka asked."Ya didn't make babies or anythin' did ya?",she asked so very innocently.  
"No we didn't,Osaka.",Yomi interjected even though she was deep in conversation with Sakaki and not in the least paying attention to either me or Osaka.She certainly had good hearing.Probably makes up for those Coke bottles on her face.  
"Oh,Ah didn't really expect ya to.Yomi here doesn't really like that sorta stuff anywho.",Osaka said.  
"Well,at least not with dudes.",I thought to myself.  
I sat myself in one of the desks and was immediately swarmed with nostalgia.Shit,I had hated school back when I was a teen.Now I had to sit here and deal with it again.Alas,though,I didn't actually have to learn anything,but the experience was bad enough as is.  
"So I got to thinkin' last night Mr.Prior.Since yer an angel and all,why dontcha just grow new wings?",Osaka said with a sort of thoughtful look on her face."I heard angels were emortal too.Isn't it cool to live foreva?  
"If I could grow new wings,believe me,I would.",I said.This was too easy to fool Osaka.It almost seemed cruel.  
"Ah..well that kinda sucks then.I'd like to have wings.What was it like to fly when ya had wings Mr.Prior?",she asked.Her stupidity was cute.  
"Well,it was sort of like flying on an airplane.Just without the airplane.",I told her.  
"Oh..I hear airplanes can fall outta tha sky if they get struck by lightnin'.What if I'm on an airplane when it gets struck by lightnin'?I'll die!Ohh...",she held her hand to her heart and wandered off mumbling about airplanes falling into the ocean.  
The bell rang.Man,that sound is not missed by me.Everyone took their seats,but continued to talk because this famed 'Miss Yukari' had not appeared yet.I slouched in my seat and wondered just how long this day was going to be.I was lost in thought,until Osaka walked up and stood next to me again.  
"Y'know Mr.Prior,how does that bell know when to ring every day?Wouldn'tcha think it would get lost sometimes?Days are so big and I know I'd get lost if I wuz a bell.Brring!Ah..maybe I can be a bell"  
I just chuckled.If I was younger I'd have tried to pick her up.Her ignorance was amusing.  
"What if all the bells in tha world all rang at tha same time?Would our heads explode?",she said and held her chest again."What if bells are smart?What if they are waitin' to jump offa tha walls and attack us?We'll all die!Ohh..I'm gettin' mahself all worried again..",she said and walked to the back of the classroom.Minutes passed and I began to space out.Suddenly,a loud "BANG!" shattered my peaceful world.  
I snapped back to attention to see a woman with long,slightly curly brown hair standing at the door with her hand plastering the door practically into the wall.I assumed this was the fabled Miss Yukari.  
"Alright...",she panted,out of breath."I couldn't find my socks this morning.So I looked all over my house only to realize that Miss Kurosawa has most of them.I'll kill her.I swear.",she stated as she walked over to sit behind her desk.  
She was looking like my kind of woman already.  
"Ok,class today...",she stopped midsentence."Who..is this?",she asked,pointing a single finger at me."I was not aware we were going to have a new student...SO HE MUST NOT BELONG HERE!",she exploded,standing up from her desk.She wandered idly over to me.  
"And who...might you be?",she asked sweetly leaning over my desk.  
"Oh,I'm Prior.You must be the Miss Yukari Yomi was raving about.",I said with a smile.Might as well try to be nice to her.She looked around my age and she was kinda cute.  
"Oh,Yomi was raving about me?What exactly did she say?",Yukari said turning and grinning at Yomi from across the room.Yomi swallowed audibly.  
"Oh,she said how sweet and caring of a person you are.",I lied,but I said this statement with some enthusiasm.  
"Oh really?",Yukari said happily holding her hands close to her face."Maybe Yomi isn't the loser I thought she was."Yukari giggled at this statement.Yomi just shook her head in exasperation.  
Yukari coughed."What exactly are you doing in my classroom Mr.Prior? You don't look like a student of this school"  
I was about to answer with some other nonsense when Osaka piped up from the back of the room.  
"He's a angel Miss Yukari"  
"An angel eh?What makes you believe he's an angel Miss Kasuga?",Yukari said to Osaka.  
"Ah..he showed up in mah room the other night and..and..he was glowin' and he told me to wear protection and..and I saw him float..and he lost his wings while gettin' dressed and..and..he told me flyin' was like an airplane and.."

"That's enough Miss Kasuga.",Yukari quieted Osaka."It sounds more like he was trying to..how shall we say this..make advances upon you.",Yukari laughed."Then again,It's you Osaka.",Yukari walked back to her desk.  
"I saw him float too!",yelled Tomo,standing up.  
Yukari leaned back against her desk."Float for me Mr.Prior.",Yukari said with a malicious grin."Prove you're what Miss Kasuga says you are"  
"YEA! Do it Prior my boy!",Tomo yelled enthusiastically.  
I stood up and nodded.I locked eyes with the fairly pretty beast they call Yukari for a moment.The grin of a champion was pasted upon her face as she looked back at me.It looked like her eyes were trying to steal my soul.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my energy on my feet.I willed them to leave the ground.Nothing.I willed harder.Sweat formed on my brow.Nothing happened.I just couldn't do it.  
I opened my eyes and took a deep breath."I can't do it.",I admitted.  
"Ahhh!C'mon Prior!",Tomo yelled.  
"Ah,Oh well.",Yukari said with a smirk."Must have been another one of you girls pipe dreams.No matter though.He can stay.Just don't bother me.",she sat back behind her desk and I sat down in kind.I felt sort of bad after that.I couldn't will even a simple spell like that.I probably made Osaka feel crazy and to tell the truth,Osaka was my favourite.I wanted her as a friend.She was honest and kind.A little dumb,but I didn't mind.I didn't pay attention to a word Yukari said.I barely even paid attention when she would throw things at Tomo or smack her over the head and curse at her for her various outbursts.  
After what seemed like an eternity and a half the bell rang.  
"Oh,well time for lunch.Peace!",Yukari said and dashed out the door.  
I stretched my limbs and yawned as Yomi walked up to me.  
"Hey,it's lunch time.I'll buy you something to eat ok?",she told me.  
"If it's not too much trouble.I'm freakin' starving.",I said."And I have to pee.",I added as an afterthought.  
"Well the bathroom is at the end of the hall.",she pointed down the hall to the right as we exited the room."I'll get you a sandwich and you can meet us on the roof ok?The stairs to the roof are near the end of the hall too.You can't miss them.",she said with a smile.  
"Sure.",I confirmed and rubbed my eyes as I walked to the bathroom.As I used the bathroom I thought about how I would probably have to reveal to all the girls at some point that I wasn't actually an angel.It would kind of ruin my time,but the girls were far too nice to me to continue lying to them.  
I finished up at the facilities,took a left and began to ascend the stairs to the roof.It wasn't a long walk thankfully.I pushed upon the door at the top and light flooded my senses.The roof was large with a block of concrete in the center that the girls chose to sit upon to eat.I walked over and sat myself down beside Sakaki and Kaorin,the two I knew the least.  
"Mornin' girls!",I said to them cheerfully.  
"Hi.",Sakaki said with a small smile and Kaorin waved to me.  
"How are you on this fine morning?",I asked in my usual dignified way.  
"I'm fine.Thank you.",Sakaki answered politely.  
"I'm fine too!",Kaorin said quickly afterwards.  
These two weren't much for talking.I was about to try and spark up conversation when Tomo yelled,"Here's your sandwich Prior!INCOMING!"and I felt something impact the back of my skull.I looked down onto the off-white concrete to see a cellophane wrapped sandwich lying at my feet.It had somehow caromed off the back of my head and ended up in front of me.I reached down to pick it up and as I did said,"Thanks a bunch,Yomi"  
"No problem.",came the reply from behind me.  
I unwrapped the delectable looking item and began to chow down.Lettuce,various meats and cheeses,and a excellent helping of mayo flooded my taste buds.Gods I love meat.No sick comments please.  
As I ate Sakaki stood up."I have to get going.See you later Mr.Prior.",she said with a sweet smile.  
"Me too!",Kaorin said.The statement sounded like it had been made a nanosecond after Sakaki spoke.They certainly were connected at the hip.  
They both walked off and down the stairs back into the school.  
As I finished eating and crumpled up the cellophane in my hand little Chiyo sat down beside me with a bizzare food I had never in my life seen before.  
"Hello Mr.Prior!",she said sweetly and smiled.Gods,I swear she's a robot.  
"Mornin' Chiyo.",I said.  
"Want some sushi?",she asked me,holding up one of the small odd looking food products.I could identify rice...,but that was about all I could identify.  
"Wha...what is it?",I asked curiously.  
"Well,there's some red snapper,lettuce,carrots,and I think some legumes in there.",she told me,"It's wrapped in rice and seaweed.I can't believe Yomi didn't feed you sushi yet Mr.Prior.",she said with a giggle.  
I thought,"Ah..what the hell.Worst I can do is spit it out."That's what my uncle used to tell me.It still holds true to this day.  
"Sure,I'll try some,Chiyo.",I said politely.  
Chiyo handed me one of the little round numbers and I popped it into my mouth.As I chewed it I realized something.The damn fish was raw.Who the crap puts raw fish in the middle of a bunch of rice and calls that food?I'm sorry,but it just wasn't what I would call 'good eats.  
I swallowed the food with all due effort.  
"Tha..that was excellent Chiyo.Thanks.",I said with a small,polite smile.  
If she wasn't as cute and nice as she was this is what I would have said,  
"What the hell was that?A pile of ass wrapped in fresh shit?You call that food?Get that crap outta here before I vomit outwardly instead of inwardly"  
Needless to say,I would have never said that to any of these girls.  
"Thank you Mr.Prior!I made them myself!Want another?",she asked and held aloft another of the vile items.  
"No thanks Chiyo.I'm full and I don't want to steal all your lunch.",I said with as nice of a smile as I could muster.It wasn't hard to smile at Chiyo because she was always smiling back.  
"Oh ok! I'm glad you liked my cooking Mr.Prior.I have to go now so see you later!",she waved gleefully and practically skipped away inside.  
I scooted my way across the concrete slab to sit myself next to Osaka,Yomi and Tomo.The three remaining girls out on the roof.Tomo was teasing Yomi by holding her lunch and jumping around the platform,just keeping out of Yomi's reach.Yomi was jumping and cursing at Tomo.Telling her that she was going to rip her eyes out.Osaka was simply staring into space.  
"Y'know Mr.Prior.",Osaka spoke up."If I had wings...I could fly offa this here building and fly away foreva' and eva'...",she returned to staring into the sky with an innocent smile of 'My brain is the size of a walnut.  
Yomi had finally caught Tomo and was pinning her to the ground whilst grabbing her lunch back from Tomo's grip.Tomo was just laughing her ass off.Not a vicious laugh,but a laugh of happiness.  
Yomi stood and brushed herself off."Someday Tomo,someday,I'm going to break every bone in that little body of yours"  
"I'm surprised you didn't break my bones with all that fat of yours!",Tomo giggled and poked at Yomi's not-fat-whatsoever stomach.  
"Maybe I will next time!",Yomi yelled.  
Tomo giggled and sat next to her best friend.Osaka seemed to ignore all the commotion and was simply staring off into space.Maybe she wasn't ignoring it as much as it went in one ear and out the other.  
As Yomi ate Tomo still poked fun at her and Yomi returned each comment with a bop on the head.  
As this continued Osaka suddenly sprung back into the real world.  
"Soory...sometimes I sorta' space out and stuff.It's kinda' fun.",she said.  
"Hey,Mr Prior?",Osaka asked me.  
"Yes'm?",I returned.  
"Wanna come to class with me?",she asked.Her large eyes looking at me for once and not at some random point in the universe.  
"Sure.Is it still Miss Yukari teaching?",I asked.  
"Nah.",she said with a dismissive wave."It's Mr.Kimura.He's kinda a pervert,but he's ok"  
"Sounds interesting.",I said.It certainly did.I guess this school is where all the teachers no one else wants go.  
"Bub eye Tomo,Yomi",Osaka said as she stood up.  
"See ya!",called Tomo.  
"Bye Osaka...dammit Tomo!Let go!",Yomi said as she tried to pull the last of her lunch away from Tomo.  
"I'm going with Osaka.",I said over my shoulder as I follwed Osaka to the door.  
The two best friends continued to fight over the food.Seemingly oblivious to my statement.I entered the door after Osaka and closed it behind me,leaving the two friends to spend some time together.I'm sure Yomi would appreciate that. 


	6. The Glory of Kimura and Gym Class

As Osaka and I closed the door to the roof behind us Yomi and Tomo's yelling became muffled and soon faded as we descended the staircase.I followed Osaka through the crowded halls and into a classroom near the end of the hall.The room was filled and the only other person I recognized was Kaorin.Kaorin looked terribly disturbed and I was soon to find out why.Osaka took a seat in the second row,second from the front.I sat behind her.Everything seemed in order until the bell rang and every female in the room seemed to get a bit more tense.The door swung open and a fairly tall man with messy black hair,fogged glasses and an expression of utter calm on his face entered the room.  
"Good morning class!",he said confidently.  
"Good morning Mr.Kimura...",came the mumbled reply.  
He surveyed the classroom with slow precise movements of his head.How he could see out of those glasses is beyond me.  
"Ah..it appears someone I have yet to meet has joined my class.",he nodded toward me.  
"Ah..Mr.Kimura.that's Mr.Prior he'za angel.",Osaka answered.  
"Is that right Miss Kasuga?",Mr Kimura asked,suspicious.  
Osaka nodded and Kaorin looked like she was about to roll over and die.  
Kimura walked swiftly up to Kaorin's desk,kneeled down and looked her in the eyes.  
"Oh,my sweet Kaorin...you look like you have something to say.",he said.  
Kaorin hesitated,"Uh...I just..uh..wanted to say that Mr.Prior is an angel...",she said.Shaking in seeming fear the entire time.I can see that Mr.Kimura had an inordiate interest in Kaorin.  
He stood up.  
"Well then my sweet little Kaorin,if you say he's an angel.I believe you.",he smiled what can only be called a pedo smile.  
"Greetings,Mr.Prior...the angel.",Kimura greeted me.  
I nodded in approval.The class continued unabated.Kimura seemingly unaffected by the fact that I was an apparent "angel".He seems to live in his own little world anyway.  
The bell finally rang.  
"Have a nice day class.",he called,"Have a lovely day my little Kaorin.",he said and his jaw dropped as he stared off into space,possibly dreaming perverted thoughts.  
Me and Osaka made sure to escort Kaorin out of the classroom.  
"Man,that guy is fucked.",I said with a disturbed look on my face.  
"...You don't know the half of it.",Kaorin said,staring wide-eyed as she walked off.  
"Mr.Kimura hazza thing for high school girls.",Osaka stated.  
"Well if that wasn't obvious enough.",I chuckled,"Where are we off to now"  
"Ah..we gotta go ta PE.",she said.  
"Oh!I'm a pretty good runner.",I was proud of my running ability when I was in school.My skills have been honed due to my need to run from horrible beasts on a daily basis.  
"I'm the slowest girl in tha school.",Osaka said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.  
I patted her shoulder,"I'm sure there's someone who's slower than you"  
"Probably.",she said,"Hey...if I ran slow enough...could I stop time?Oh..,but how would I get time rollin' again?...I could invent a machine...",she stared off into space as she walked.I had to guide her slightly so she didn't run into anyone.  
We turned down a hallway and emerged near the locker rooms.  
"Ah..ya can't come inta the girls locka room.",she giggled,"You wud be as bad as Mr.Kimura.",she laughed again,"I'll be back in a quick sec.",she said and entered the door with a stylized picture of a girl upon it.The kind that you see on bathrooms and stuff.  
As I stood against the wall a group of boys emerged from the men's locker room and stood in a circle laughing.I could see what they were laughing at.Me.  
They didn't even make an effort to hide their pointing fingers and jeers.  
"Hey!Jackasses!Ya think I'm a zoo animal?Meant to be stared at?Keep laughin and you'll have those fingers shoved under your eyelids.",a very nice threat on my part.  
They laughed even louder after I presented my threat.  
I frowned and began to walk towards them.I summoned up a very small bit of magical energy.My eyes burned a deep crimson.Their expressions changed to that of utter terror.  
I stopped a few feet from them and spoke,"So you like the idea of your fingers tickling your optic nerve?Didn't know that was a fetish.",I sneered a malicious sneer.  
The boys backed off and stood huddled in a corner.I turned my back and let my eyes return to their normal brown hue.Osaka stood there looking as confused as ever in her white shirt and blue...short..shorts.They were some very odd shorts to wear to PE.I then noticed that every other girl was wearing them too.Uniforms up the wazoo around here.  
"Whatcha do to scare them boys?",she queried.  
I shrugged,"Made a few threats,made them question their sexuality.that sort of thing"  
"Ah..those are summa the tuffest boys in tha class.Ya musta made one helluva threat.",she stood there staring at the cowering boys with her mouth slung open.  
"It was no big deal",I said modestly.  
Osaka looked like she was about to answer when a powerful voice called out,  
"Good afternoon class!".It was a PE teacher voice.PE teachers have the loudest voices in the known universe.It's a fact.  
This PE teacher though was not the normal run of the mill fat man or lazy,plump old lady.She was a cute blue haired woman.Slim,taut and with her hair in a sort of sideburns from hell look hanging by her cheeks.  
"Good afternoon Miss Kurosawa!",the class answered.The boys answered the loudest.She was obviously a favourite among the male population.  
She read off names and checked them on her attendance list if they were present.She finished the roll call and began to speak.  
"Ok,guys..today it's track and field day!",she announced.This was answered by a few groans of displeasure.  
"Oh,it's not that bad,Mr.Kubara!",she said,singling out one of the students who was displeased,"Ok,outside!",she called and led the way out the doors of the school.  
"Guys like Miss Kurosawa cuz she has a great figya.",Osaka whispered to me as we walked outdoors.  
"I can see.",I stated,grinning.  
"Her figya is almost too good..maybe she's a alien!",Osaka postulated.  
"I'm not so sure about that.",I answered.  
"Ya neva know...",she said as we were bathed in sunlight.The heat felt comforting after being indoors all up with wack-job teachers.  
As we appraoched the hardened clay track Miss Kurosawa stopped and turned to face the students.  
"Ok,first is the 100 yard dash.Any voulenteers?",she asked,her hair swinging in the slight breeze.  
Four athletic looking guys and one tanned,short haired girl raised their hands and took their places on the track.  
"Any more voulenteers?We need one more.",Miss Kurosawa said,pacing before her assembled students.  
She grinned,"You all afraid of losing to Kagura.  
I assumed Kagura to be the athletic girl who stood in lane three stretching.  
Osaka nudged me with her elbow."Go race.Ya said you were good at runnin"  
I hesitated.  
"Errr"  
"Ah..c'mon Mr.Prior.",she smiled.  
"Ok,then.",I said and slowly raised my hand.  
"Ahh!I see a taker!",Miss Kurosawa said,pointing to me.  
I walked my way to the front of the crush of students.  
"Where,may I ask,are your PE clothes?",Miss Kurosawa asked me,looking me up and down.  
"He's not a student of this school!",piped up Osaka from the rear of the pack,"He'za angel"  
Soon the whole world was going to know I was an 'angel' if she kept this up.  
"Uhh...huh..",Miss Kurosawa nodded very slowly,"Well,at least take that robe off Mr.Angel"  
"His name is Mr.Prior!",Osaka spoke up once more.  
I removed my robe and handed it to Osaka for fairly safe keeping.I stood in my brown boots,pants and white sleeveless shirt.I'm not scrawny.I have some muscle mass.I thought it might impress Miss Kurosawa who looked around my age level.  
"Go stand in lane six,Mr.Prior.",Kurosawa said with a small sigh.I could tell she didn't believe I was an angel and was used to Osaka's rambling.  
I observed my competitors.They looked formidable.I'd have my work cut out for me.  
I didn't even have tame to warm-up when Miss Kurosawa said,"Go on the whistle"  
There was a slight pause followed by the sharp bleat of a PE whistle.  
I tensed my legs and began to take long,quick strides.I could hear the other students clamoring for their favourite to win.I was off to a fast lead.I pumped my legs and breathed in time with my steps.I couldn't look behind me,but all I needed to know was I was in the lead.The finish line was visable ahead of me.The race had been a line dash down a straightaway.I was about 30 yards from the finish when all of a sudden a blur passed through my peripheral vision on my right.I only had a moments notice to register the fast moving form as Kagura.She sped far ahead of me and crossed the finish well before I could.My focus was so interrupted by her passing that I guess fate decided to embarass me even more.My right ankle twisted and my left foot tripped upon it.I was sent in a flying tumble across the finish line.Throwing up dust and rolling terribly I finally came to a stood up and brushed myself free of clay dust.  
A multitude of girls had crowded around Kagura,cheering her win.She was flushed red behind her tanned cheeks.  
Two fingers formed in a 'V' flashed in front of my face.I looked down to see those fingers connected to Osaka's hand.  
"Ya got second!",she cheered.  
"I almost won...",I frowned.  
"Ah..Kagura is crazy..maybe she's a robot...",she stared off into space once more as in the distance,a bell rang. 


	7. Rawk,Paypah,Sissas!

Me and Osaka sat on the front steps of the school waiting for the other girls to come out so we could walk home.As we were sitting Osaka spoke,  
"Me an Tomo are gonna hafta play rock,paypa,scissaaz again to see which one of us ya go home with tonight"  
"Ya make it sound like a dating show.",I said.  
"Ahh..all those pretty girls on those shows gotta go on em to get boyfriends.Ya think with the way they look they wud have guys hangin' all over em.I dun have a boyfriend eitha',but that's cuz I ain't that good lookin'.",Osaka stated.  
"Oh,I think you're pretty Osaka.You just haven't found the right guy yet...or he hasn't found you.",I said and ruffled her hair with my hand.Don't make fun of me,I had to do it.  
"Aww..Mr.Prior..thank ya..",she said with a smile and encircled my waist with her arms as she pulled me close for a hug.This took me by surprise,but I calmed and hugged back.No,don't even start.I am NOT interested in younger chicks!Sickos.  
As she released me from the hug she returned to staring off at some indistinct point that seemed to float before her eyes.  
Due to the surprise left behind on me by the hug I didn't hear the other girls approaching.  
"HEY GUYS!",called Tomo.  
I turned to look back at the girls approaching.Osaka simply kept gazing at nothing.Tomo led the pack in that commanding,upright way she is.  
"Hi guys.",I called to them and waved.  
"I'm gonna beat Osaka and get to hang with an angel tonight!",Tomo yelled and thrust her fist into the air with no style or grace whatsoever.  
"Ah..Tomo..we gonna play rock,paypa,scissaaz right?",Osaka said,turning her head.  
"YEA!",Tomo screamed enthusiastically,"And I'm gonna kick your ass"  
"If ya say so...",Osaka said standing and turning her back on Tomo.  
Seconds passed slow as Karkels.Oh,by the way for all those amatuer zoologists out there a Karkel is lucky if it moves 100 yards in a year.  
Anyhow,Yomi spoke after a few moments.  
"Osaka,...is something wrong?",she asked.  
"I thought Tomo was gonna kick me in tha ass.",Osaka responded.  
Insert comedic drum roll here.  
"No,Osaka! I meant I was gonna kick your ass in rock,paper,scissors!",Tomo corrected.  
"Yer gonna kick my ass with rock,paper,and scissors?Yer crazy!",Osaka said with a worried look on her face.  
Tomo let out an exasperated grunt.  
"I meant the game,Osaka"  
"Ohhhhhh! Tha game!Letz go then"  
The two girls stared at one another,eyes squinted.They each slammed their fist into their respective hands three times.  
"Rock,paper scissors!Shoot"  
Osaka's hand came up flat,fingers extended.Tomo's hand came up representative of 'scissors.  
"SCORE!",Tomo yelled,pumping her fist.  
"Ah shoot!",Osaka said somewhat disappointed.  
"HAHAH!Yomi told me that Mr.Prior was gonna be staying with me tonight anyhow!I just wanted to kick someone's ass before we left!",Tomo laughed.  
"Aww..Tomo made me look stupid...",Osaka said sadly.I patted her arm.  
"Well tomorrow I get to stay with you,Osaka.",I said.  
"Ahh..Yea,and tomorrow is Sataday.We shood all hang out.",Osaka suggested.  
"Good idea!",answered Tomo,"For now though,c'mon Prior!",she yelled and ran past me,my arm in her hand.I was forced to trot to keep up with her fast movements.  
"See ya guys!",Tomo called over her shoulder.  
I didn't even get to say goodbye as I was dragged bodily away.I had been pulled far,far down the road before Tomo decided to let go of my arm.  
"Having a good day,Tomo?",I asked sarcastically.  
"Your damn right I am!",she responded directly.  
She certainly was one to be excited over absolutely nothing.  
"That's great to hear.",I said back as we continued our walk.  
"Prior seems like a really wierd name...Is it one of those 'spirit names'",Tomo asked.  
"Oh,hell.",I thought.If I told her my name wasn't really Prior she may get suspicious..or she might not.I hate my real name so I decided not to tell her.  
"Sorta.",I said,"A name is a name right?I could say Tomo was a wierd name"  
"It is not!Tomo is a name given only to beautiful goddesses like myself.",she said overemphasizing her looks.She wasn't ugly,but she wasn't a goddess either.Energetically splendid is more of a way to describe her.She certainly had ways to destroy a bad mood.I can see why Yomi liked her.With Yomi's tendency towards mood swings and all.  
"If you say so.",I said,letting a grin split my face.  
"I do say so!",she said with a grin to accompany mine.  
We had turned onto one of the roads that contained row after row of suburban housing.  
"Hey,Tomo.What was that Sataday Osaka was talking about?Is it a holiday?",I asked.I really had no idea what it was except to guess it was a sort of holiday.  
"It's pronounced SatURday and it's the weekend.Weekends are when we don't have school and we get to hang out and do stuff!",Tomo answered.  
"Oh.",I said simply.Where I come from a week is 8 days and not one is called Saturday.  
"Is being an angel any fun?If all ya do is hang with high school girls the whole time that doesn't seem like much fun.",Tomo asked.  
If there was an award for question asking,she would win.I can see it now:  
"..and the winner is..Tomo Takino!Congratulations!",the announcer would say as the band plays the salutory song.She would be wearing a gown,all dolled up with jewelry and make-up.She would take the award,shaped like a '?' in her hand and step up to the microphone.As the cheer from the crowd dies down she would begin to give her speech.  
"It's about damn time!",she would simply yell and walk off stage as the band plays once more.  
No such award exists as far as I know so it shall only exist in my mind.  
Anyway,I decided to answer Tomo's question somewhat truthfully.  
"Being an angel is strange.I've been many,many places in my time.I remember the time with the Barrak Cabal on Sayyth.That was dangerous and exciting.Umm..",I rubbed my jaw as I walked,thinking of other examples to give Tomo."Then there was my fight with the Kaymen Legion.That almost made me wet myself.Then there was...",I noticed Tomo's eyes wide as saucers and staring at me.  
"That sounds SOOOO COOL!",she said,jumping up and down."You gotta tell me all about where you've been"  
I confirmed her statement with a smile.Maybe she wasn't as bad as I had made her out to be.She certainly was a wild nut,but she was cool.  
As we approached one of the cookie-cutter houses Tomo announced,  
"Welcome to Castle Takino!",and made a sweeping movement with her arm as if to show off the house.Only thing that was different from her neighbor's house was this one had GREEN curtains.Whippie-dee.  
"Looks spectacular.",I said with sarcasm flitting on every word.  
Tomo noticed this sarcasm and grinned.  
"C'mon inside ya piece of crap!",she said with her own sense of sarcasm.  
We entered,removed our shoes and plopped ourselves on the living room couch in front of the T.V.  
"Turn on the T.V. or something while I go put real clothes on.",Tomo said,picking at the front of her school outfit before getting up and walking around the corner at the end of the room.  
I picked up the remote and clicked the T.V. on.The television buzzed to life and I began to flip through the stations.A soap opera,an infomercial about hair products,a gratuitously violent movie.I made a mental note to flip back to that in a moment.I settled upon the news,simply to learn more about where the hell I was.  
The reporter was the same one I had seen earlier in the morning at Yomi's house.She was standing on a street corner,her long black hair blowing with the wind.  
"Another double murder around one this afternoon.Witnesses described the suspect as 'gigantic'.",the reporter said.Crazy psychos.Can't escape them anywhere in the universe.  
"Crazy bastards.Killin' people.Might as well have a good reason to first!",Tomo giggled as she sat back down on the couch now wearing a green shirt and blue pants.  
"Yea,might as well have a reason.",I echoed as I flipped the station back to the incredibly violent movie.Ironic,I know.The film just happened to be called 'Double Homicide XVII:Demons of the Nether'.I've always adored that film title since that day.  
Tomo and I shared laughter and enjoyment at watching a man get his eyes ripped out through his nose.It didn't feel sadistic simply because it was all in good humour.I'd never ACTUALLY rip anyones eyes out through their nose.  
As me and Tomo's laughter died to a slight ripple I executed step one in my plan.  
"Me and Yomi watched part sixteen on this movie last night.",I said.  
"Yomi managed to watch this!",she asked incredulously,"SHe was probably like,'AHH!BLOOD!NOO!'",she laughed.  
"Yea,pretty much.",I lied.If you have payed any attention thus far you will realize that me and Yomi never watched the film much less did she whine about blood.Anyhow,Tomo laughed.  
"That's what a love 'bout her.She's NOTHING like me"  
Bingo.Score one for Mr.Prior,the angel.  
"She said the same thing about you.",I said,settling into my 'interrogate in a friendly manner' mode.  
"Heh.",I chuckled,"She said the same thing about you"  
"Really?Well,she HAS known me for a long,long time.",Tomo said,crossing her arms.  
"Yea,people tend to get attatched to each other if they spend long periods of time together.",I said.  
We were no longer paying any attention to the gratuitous violence on the screen.  
"Oh,are you saying I'm attatched to Yomi?",she asked haughtily.  
I nodded.  
"I guess you could say that"  
"I am not!She's my best friend,but we're not 'attatched"  
"She certainly seems attatched to you"  
"She yells at me when I act out"  
I shook my head.  
"Why do you think she does that"  
"Cuz she's annoying"  
"Like hell.Don't you think she cares about ya?",I said,amazed at her ability to resist questioning.  
"Yea,she does...",Tomo said,suddenly becoming morose.  
"I know you like to be around her.",I said.  
"Yea,but...",she let out a sigh that was totally unlike her.I could have stopped the questioning here.Her feeling for her best friend practically dripped off her.  
"But what?",I asked.This had worked out better than I ever thought it would.  
"But does she like me?",Too asked.  
"What?",I asked,incredulous.  
"You said she's attatched to me,but that could be just out of concern.Does she actually like me being around"  
"Hell,she loves you.",my mind came to a screeching halt as I realized what I just said.  
"Loves me?How so?",Tomo asked in a mocking voice,moving across the couch to stare even harder at me.  
"Um...",I didn't know what I should say.I had already fucked up once.I couldn't risk another mess.  
"Ahh..c'mon! Does she love me love me or does she just love me?",she said grinning directly into my face that was contorted with worry.  
"Um...I..",I still couldn't think straight.I couldn't really escape either without looking like a convict.  
"Well then.",Tomo said and sat back,to my relief."I'll just tell you that I love her.There.Problem solved"  
She sat there with a accomplished grin on her cherubic face.  
"Really?How so?",I echoed her question from earlier.Pressing my face towards her like she had done to me.  
"Like a girl would like a boy.Except she's a girl.",she answered quickly and truthfully.She seemed to be back to her normal carefree state.  
"Well that was fast.",I thought."Wow.Quite a thing for someone to admit.You're not the least bit embarassed.",I said.  
"Nah.It isn't worth it.Except you're the only one who knows about it.",she said while thrusting her finger repeatedly in my direction.  
"Really?",I grinned.The word 'really' gets the award for Most Overused Word In This Conversation."You should tell Yomi.",I said.  
"Pfft!What would she think?",Tomo stated more than asked.  
"Why don't ya find out?",I asked with a smile full of teeth.  
"Maybe someday.",she said."Anyways,I'm hungry"  
"Yea,me too"  
"I think I still got half a steak in the fridge from last night.Wanna eat that?",she asked as she stood up,full of energy.  
"Sure.",I considered this to be a congratulatory meal on my part.I did well after almost messing it up big time.I couldn't wait to give Yomi the good news.  
Tomo walked out to the kitchen to heat up the meal.  
"Sleep on the couch tonight.I can't have ya sleeping in my room cuz ya might be a pervert.",she said in a mocking tone.  
"Yea,I'm a perv.All those adventures I told you about were all lies.All I do is travel around the universe having sex with young girls.",I yelled back in the same tone.  
"Sick.",is all she said.  
Multiple beeps were heard from the direction of the kitchen followed by Tomo's yell of,"Come and get it"  
We ate like starved beasts.That was some of the best meat I have ever eaten.It certainly tasted better than Hargo meat.That stuff tastes like foot fungus.No,foot fungus is not on my list of things to eat on a daily basis.Hell,not even on a lifetime basis.  
Tomo leaned back in her chair and burped.  
"Wanna go bother Yomi?",she grinned.  
"Are you sure she doesn't mind you coming over late like this?",I asked,fully being aware that Yomi didn't mind at all.  
"Nahhh.Besides,it's more fun than being cooped up here"  
"If you say so.",I said as I put my plate into the sink.  
"I do say so.",she said as I followed her out the back door and into the humid night. 


	8. Tomo and the Night She'll Never Forget

"C'mon!",she called to me as she hopped over a low wall and into the street.  
I followed close behind her as we crossed the street and crept up on Yomi's house.We ascended the short wall surrounding the house and entered the backyard.It felt like we were infiltrating a locked down compound that contianed some ancient secret.Not like I haven't done that before.  
Tomo ran to the lighted window before us and banged heavily upon it.  
"Dammit,Tomo.",came the reply from inside as the glass was raised.  
"Yea,damn it.",Tomo laughed as she stepped inside.I quickly followed so as not to be left out.  
"Oh,hello there Prior.",Yomi said politely to me.  
"Yo.",I greeted.  
"So,Yomi,what's up?",Tomo asked,settling herself on the edge of Yomi's bed.  
"TRYING to finish my homework.It's kinda hard when SOMEONE decides to show up unannounced.",Yomi said in an irritated voice.  
"Wow.This person sounds like they suck.",Tomo said with a giggle.  
Yomi just let out a huff.  
"Let me just finish up here.It'll only take a second.",Yomi said and sat down at her desk to finish her work.  
Tomo kicked her feet against the edge of Yomi's bed."I'm bored.",she whined.  
"You'll be bored with a bump on your head in a minute if you don't let me finish",Yomi said without even looking up from the paper.  
Tomo grimaced and kicked her feet some more.  
"There!",Yomi said and stood to face us,"All done"  
"Took ya long enough.",Tomo said with a friendly grin.  
"Why are you still here then?",Yomi said and sighed.  
"I dunno.I gotta use the bathroom though so I'll be right back.",Tomo said even this with her usual enthusiasm and left the room to me and Yomi.  
"She loves you too.",I told Yomi quickly as soon as Tomo was out of earshot.  
Yomi turned a bright crimson and her jaw practically fell off.  
"You can't be serious...",Yomi said incredulously.  
"I am quite serious.",I responded.  
Yomi simply smiled and sat on the bed,sighing happily.  
"I'm back!",yelled Tomo as she barreled into the room,jumping on the bed and making Yomi bounce slightly.  
"Miss me?",Tomo said grinning into Yomi's face.Yomi blushed heavily at the closeness of her friend's face.I felt the tension mounting,I had to leave them alone.There was only one thing I could do.  
"OH,SHIT!",I yelled,"MY BONES ARE ON FIRE!".I bolted out the still open window,darted across the lawn and up over the wall.I didn't even stop to look behind me.Although,I could be sure neither of them left the house to look.  
I managed to find my way back to Tomo's house and entered through the rear door.I found myself some blankets and arrainged them in a comfortable format on the couch.I didn't sleep though.I lay there thinking about what I had done.There were a few things my outburst could have caused.The cops could be looking for me.I could have worried the two girls into a stupor.The best result in my mind was Tomo and Yomi sharing a 'private moment'.No,I'm not a pervert!Stop thinking that you sick freak.  
I managed to drift off into a light sleep after a few minutes.I was awakened by the sound of the rear door closing.I sat up groggily to see Tomo entering the room and proceeding to sit on the couch near my feet.  
"Thank you.",was the only thing she said to me before getting up and walking to her room.  
I smiled inwardly.Call me Prior,Matchmaker Extrordianaire 


	9. Yukari's Dragstrip and The Sight of Evil

I awoke early the next morning.This day was the 'Saturday' everyone got so excited about.I stretched my arms wide and stood up to get my legs moving.I was about to go scrounging for some food when a wicked smell assaulted my nostrils.It bore a striking resemblance to a dying animal.Except this dying animal had been soaked in pool water.After contemplating this conundrum for a moment I realized the source of the odor.Me.  
I hadn't taken a bath in a multitude of days.No wonder I reeked.I actively decided to search for the bathroom.Tomo wasn't awake yet,so I was on my own.I walked one complete revolution around the center of the house before realizing I had passed the bathroom some time ago.I returned to the room and flipped the lightswitch near the door.Illuminated,the bathroom was a while tiled haven.I closed the door quietly behind me and disrobed.I pulled back the shower curtain and twisted the knob mounted on the wall.The shower head above sputtered then began to spew hot liquid water into the tub.I sighed with contentment.It had been awhile since I had had a hot shower.I stepped into the deluge and let the water wash away my stink.I managed to recover from my euphoria enough to apply soap to my body and fully wash away all trace of unholy stench.I washed my hair just to make sure every pointon my body was clean as could be.As I stepped out I realized that now I smelled like a Rondo flower and not a species of ape.Oh,how I adored it.My clothes still stunk.I picked up my garments and thrust them under the running water of the shower head.I rubbed soap into the fabric and washed my robe,pants,underpants,and undershirt clean.Now I was ready for a night on the town with ten good looking women.Like that would ever happen.  
Regardless,I wrung my clothes dry,put myself into those aforementioned clothes and opend the door only to come face to face with good ol' Tomo.  
"Morning,Prior!Hope ya didn't break my shower!",she said,excited and energetic even at this early hour.  
"It's fine.Don't worry about it.",I told her,"I do smell like a Rondo flower though"  
"I have no idea what that is!",she said happily and pushed past me and into the bathroom.The door clunked shut behind me.I walked to the kitchen to await her return.After a very short period of time she emerged wet and dressed.  
"You took a shower that quickly?",I asked.  
"Yep!It's a specialty of mine.",she pronounced haughtily.  
"Excellent.I hope good breakfast food is a specialty of yours too.",I smirked.  
"Everything I make is good.",she said as she ruffled through the cabinet,looking for food.She pulled out a box with a picture of a fluffy pastry-like object on it.  
"Pancakes?",she asked.  
"Sure.",I said,assuming pancakes were good.I didn't pay much attention to the cooking process.I probably should have because when she served them up to me it was like heaven exploded in my mouth.  
"Jynark's Nailclippers.",I said with a mouth full of the fluffy,syrup coated objects,"This is stupendous"  
"Told you I was a good cook!",she said triumphantly and gulped down her own plate of the circular food.  
As she finished her last piece of the scrumptious food the telephone rang.A quick multi-bleep sound.Tomo leaped out of her seat to pick it up.  
"'Ello?",she said,"Really? Sounds awesome!I'll hit up 'ol Yukari-baby for a ride to take me and Prior.Yea,I know where it is.Awesome!See ya there!",she concluded and hung up the reciever with a click.  
"That was Osaka.We're gonna go to Chiyo-chan's beach house for the day!",she said with a cheer.  
"Alright..",I said with an attempt at enthusiasm.The thing was,it would be nice to hang out...as long as I don't have to swim.It's embarassing to say,but I never learned how to swim.  
"I'll let you borrow my dad's swim trunks!",she announced happily.  
"Sure...",I said.Didn't want to admit I couldn't swim.Maybe I would just have to wade.  
"I'ma go get ready!",she said and bolted away.  
I scratched my head and stood up from my chair.As I waited for her I idly wondered what her and Yomi had done after I had screamed bloody murder and left.No,I didn't think like a pervert.I was just..thinking...curiously.Tomo came tearing back into the room dressed in loose fitting pants and a shirt.She tossed me a pair of blue swim trunks and dashed over to the phone.  
"We gotta see if we can get a ride with Yukari.She's a terrible driver,but she'll do for now.",she told me and picked up the reciever to dial.  
"YUKARI-BABAY!",she yelled into the phone,"Me and Prior need a ride to Chiyo-chan's beach house.Awww c'mon.You can come,I don't care.Mhmm.Just don't get us killed!Cya in a bit!",she said and hung up.  
"Heheh.She must be one hell of a driver.",I said.  
"She is!She almost ran over three old women one time!",she told me excitedly."Another time she almost crashed into a parked car"  
"Sounds safe"  
"Nah.Not at all!It's kinda fun though...c'mon!",she said and dragged me out the front door by my arm.  
As we awaited Miss Yukari I noticed Tomo grinning happily while I,on the other hand,had an expression of almost certain fear.  
"Oh,before I forget...",I said as I dug my device out of my right pocket."Any idea why it's not working?",I asked Tomo as I shoved it into her hands.  
She flipped the unworking lump over in her hands,squinting at the details.  
"No idea.",she concluded and handed it back to me.  
I returned the device to it's prison within my robe and thought,"Of course she doesn't know"  
The screeching of tires could be heard moments before a dark blue car rounded the corner and practically parked on the sidewalk before us.  
Miss Yukari stuck her head out the window,"Get in!",she snarled.  
We did not question this woman.I knew what horrors she could posess and I was not about to cross her.Tomo hopped in the front seat and grinned widely at Yukari as I took my place in the back behind Tomo.  
"Buckle up in case we hit anything.",Yukari said calmly as she peeled out on the sidewalk before rocketing down the street.As we rolled far too quickly down the residential streets Yukari glowered and flipped on the radio.  
"It was too damn quiet!",she protested.  
I decided it was better to focus on the radio and not Yukari's lack of driving ability.  
"Special bulletin.",the woman on the radio announced,"Two more murders bring the killer's total to six.Two men were found dead from horrible wounds in a downtown Tokyo alleyway.Witnesses described the killer as 'Gigantic and seeming to wear a bright red armour with horns'.Police are still searching for this mysterious serial killer"  
If the woman said anything more I didn't hear it.My mouth was agape and my mind was racing.I knew who the killer was...and it was my fault he is where he is.  
"Yukari.",I said,"Stop the car.Pull over"  
"What!Geez..",she protested as she brought the vehicle to a bumpy stop on the side of the road.  
"Ok! What's the matter?",Yukari frowned and give me an icy glare.  
"Tomo,remember how I said I was on a mission to find a dangerous man"  
Tomo nodded,her mouth open in surprise.  
"That killer...he is the man I'm looking for"  
"Really?Wow!Can I help?",Tomo screamed in excitement.  
"No,no.",I waved her enthusiasm away,"I have to find him myself.I need to go to downtown Tokyo.This is my mission"  
Yukari stared daggers at me.  
"Fine!I'm not responsible if you die or anything!Remember that!",Yukari said as she rolled once more onto the road.  
"He'll be fine!He's an angel!",Tomo cheered.  
I sat in silence in the rear seat of the car as we rolled towards Tokyo proper.I simply thought of how serious this situation was and how I shall fix it.Yukari leaned over the wheel and screamed obscenities at other drivers.Tomo couldn't sit still.  
"Oh boy!Prior is gonna be a hero!",Tomo wiggled with excitement.  
"He better be a hero...taking all this time outta my beach time.",Yukari mumbled.  
I was in awe at the tremendous city as we entered it.Yukari pulled over to the curb and said,"Get out and don't mess up"  
"Good luck,Prior!",Tomo practically yelled into my face.  
"I'll be fine.",I grinned as I got out of the vehicle and was glad to set foot upon solid ground."Go have fun at the beach and...",I gulped,"don't worry about me"  
I waved as the car screeched away into the distance.  
I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't have to find him.He would find me. 


	10. Looking Death in the Eyes

I had no other choice.I had to rid the world of this Khorne Berzerker.It was my fault he was on this planet and I should take responsibility to get him off of it.  
I weaved my way though the crowded streets of Tokyo until I found a bench I could sit upon.I was exhausted and it was still early in the morning.I pulled my device from my pocket and proceeded to look it over once more.There had to be a way to get inside of it.I perused the gray and black device for the umpteenth time.Still nothing.I gave a long sigh and replaced it in my pocket.  
Having finished this task,I rose to my feet and began my walk once more.Looking in the shop windows lining the street I could see food,electronics,pet stores,pharmacies and others.I had no real need for any items at the moment.What I needed was a miracle.  
An hour passed as I wandered about the byways and such of Tokyo.It was hot and I wasn't finding any clues.I should have put some thought into this before I just decided to get out in the middle of this enormous city.  
I had taken a passage behind a large theatre and I was quite alone.Well,not totally alone.I was brooding on my thoughts so the first muffled scream missed my ears.The second did not though.I paused and waited to make sure I wasn't just imagining things.Three muffled screams in quick succession followed.I registered their general source and moved towards it.Rounding the corner of a warehouse I spotted it's origin.  
In the dim shadows a woman of intermediate age was pushed up against a wall by a strong set of red gauntleted hands.One terrible hand was plastered over the woman's mouth.  
I stifled a gasp as the creature's unhelmeted head moved into the slim beam of light from above.The berzerker's head was staunch white with light red scarring in the form of atrocious symbols of his perverted god.These acts of self-mutilation were accented by small bony protrusions arranged in a circle atop his shaved skull.Long fangs showed as he grinned before licking his lips with a long red tongue.  
The soft sound of metal-upon-metal was heard as the berzerker pulled a long,vicious looking dagger from his belt.The creature ran his tongue over the dagger,drawing blood.This sickened even me.I couldn't stand there and just let the woman be butchered.I averted my eyes for a moment and scanned the ground before me.I was looking for a weapon and I found one.An old rusty crowbar lay by the wall.Just my luck too,being trained in club warfare and all.Actually,with my luck it would have been a dead cat.I clasped the heavy item in my hands and poked my head around the corner once more.The maniac was drawing the dagger across the woman's face as she continued to scream to no avail.As the berzerker leaned towards the woman's face I saw my opportinity.  
I dashed from the shadows,crowbar aloft.The berzerker didn't notice me until my metallic weapon came crashing down onto his skull.A grunt eminated frm his chest moments before his strong left arm swept me to the ground.I heard the woman's scream followed by running footsteps,a quiet hiss,and an impact.I raised my head to see the woman's body,with a gaping hole in her back,slump to the ground in a pile of oozing blood.I began to skitter away using only my hands as the berzerker turned his attentions to me.As we locked eyes his heavy basso voice rumbled,  
"Gas charge.Emits nearly any sound,but is just as deadly"  
He grinned,raising his heavy pistol aloft.  
"Your turn!",he growled,pistol pointed at my heart.  
I managed to scramble to my feet and bolt away moments before the projectile skipped against the concrete,sending up hundreds of shards into the air.  
I heard him grown with disappointment as I ran down another dark alleyway.Out of breath,I pressed my body against the wall hoping the shadows would save me.I heard his tremendous form coming from quite the distance away so that gave me time to dash away before he caught me.Turning another bend in the alleys I saw a street ahead of me.I bounded at top speed for the opening.I was exhausted,but I needed to reach safety.  
Gasping for breath,I was halfway to the opening when a form stepped from behind a wall and I ran headlong into it.I didn't have to look up to know what I had hit.A powerful grip tightened around my neck as I was lifted off the ground.My face hovered before the distorted features of the berzerker.  
His scarred lips pulled back to reveal his large,pointed teeth.  
"Your skull shall make an excellent gift to Khorne.",he rumbled.  
I felt this was the end for me as he raised his right gauntlet to eye level.In his hand was the vicious looking knife.  
"I shall gouge out your eyes and display your skull for all to see the glory of Khorne!",he roared.  
Yep,this was the end.Moments before he would have plunged his knife into my eyesockets a screetching sound reached my ears.The sound caused the berzerker to pause a moment and look over his shoulder.  
There,in the opening to the street was a car.Not just any car,but one I had seen before.Hell,I had RIDDEN in it.It was undoubtedly Yukari's vehicle and that made it about twice as bad.  
The berzerker grunted and threw my limp form against the wall to his left.My body thudded against the hard brick as I slumped,dazed,to the ground.  
The creature growled as this new threat...or maybe a new treat.  
The first to step from the vehicle was Yukari,as adamant and pissed-off looking as ever.She was quickly followed by all six of the girls.Even little Chiyo.Now,I had told them not to come look for me.Alas,I should have know they would not listen.  
"The hell is this guy...?",Yukari managed to say moments before all seven of them had to dive behind the car in order to avoid the rain of bullets that had come their way.  
Curses and screams eminated from behind the vehicle as the assault stopped due to lack of ammunition on the berzerker's part.  
I took this opportunity to throw a well aimed block of wood to knock the pistol out of the crazy man's hands.The gun clattered to the ground and the echo rang off the surrounding walls.This man didn't need a pistol to kill us though.All he needed was his hands.The beast roared and rushed towards me,burning hate in his eyes.  
He was quick,but I had the advantage of surprise.As his armoured fist crashed into the concrete wall I managed to scamper out beneath his arm.As I did so I reflexively pulled my device from my pocket.It felt odd,there was something...different about it.As the beast tried to free his arm from teh rubble I flipped the device over in my hand.I gasped as I noticed that the backing of the device had come off and two golden cylanders were visable.In stylized writing was the word 'Poweready' stamped across the two items inside.Batteries.AA batteries.The damn thing ran on batteries.It hit me then that the batteries probably died.Well,that certainly made my perdicament a bit easier to deal with.The berzerker continued to wrestle with his trapped arm as I bolted over to the car Yukari and the girls were cowering behind.  
"I need AA batteries,quick!",I demanded.  
"Look in the damn glovebox!",Yukari practically yelled at me.  
I popped the passenger door and scraped through the cluttered glovebox tossing out old wrappers and napkins.Eventually I laid eyes upon the most glorious items I had seen this entire adventure.A set of two shining silver batteries.I handled these like some holy relic as I turned the device over to insert them.As I inserted my two small saviours into the device the entire car was shaken by a strong impact.I looked up quickly to see the demented face of the berzerker grinning at me through the windshield.  
The sight shocked me into action.Yukari had never turned the car off so I did the first thing that came to mind,accelerate.I pressed one of the pedals with my right foot and the car took off like a shot.The surprise on the beast's face was visable as the car barreled towards a single concrete wall barring a doorway.The berzerker gripped the hood of the car as it sped towards impact.Moments before it would have struck the wall a took a deep breath and dove out the still open door.A loud cracking sound followed by a rumble was muffled only in my mind as I rolled uncontrollably along the to a stop and throwing up a plume of dust I released my captured breath.  
"Holy shit!He did it!",came the amazingly loud statement from the one and only Tomo Takino.  
"Wha he do? Oh gawd!",said Osaka as she got a look of the wreckage.  
"MY CAR!",roared Yukari,"YOU BETTER DAMN PAY FOR THAT!",she screamed,eyes narrow with anger.  
"What did you expect him to do? Just look at it.",Yomi explained to Yukari with a hand motion towards the rubble.  
The car,or what was left of it,was buried under at least a ton of concrete blocks.No movement was visable so I assumed the berzerker was well dead.  
By the time I had gotten to my feet all the females had crowded around the mess I had made.  
"Wow...",even the usually quiet Sakaki was amazed at my ability to cause such destruction.  
"Well...Prior...how EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET HOME?",Yukari screamed.  
"We can just call Miss Kurosawa to...",Yomi began before being cut off.  
"FUCK NYAMO! She'll just yell at me for getting involved with strange men and GAH!",Yukari huffed and sat atop the rubble,"I wish I could just leave this place for a few days"  
"Well,",I answered,"I might have a solution to that problem.",I waved the now working device,complete with zeroes within the glowing blue display screen,in front of me.  
"It works?",Tomo asked curiously.  
"Yea.All I have to do now is activate it and I can take you anywhere.",I told them."Although,that's only if you are all willing.",I said with a grin.  
"Well,what if this sort of thing happens again?",Yomi saked suspicious of my motive.  
"It was just out of batteries.Three days isn't that long anyhow.",I responded."Well,who wants to come?",I asked with a smile.  
There was a long silence,followed by a quiet voice.  
"I'll go.",Sakaki said and stepped towards me.  
"Sakaki?",everyone asked,mouths agape.Even I was surprised.I didn't expect her to be the first one to speak up.  
"I..I enjoy adventure.I think it will be fun.",Sakaki said,head down.  
"What about your parents?",Yomi asked,quite seriously.  
"They think I'm staying at Chiyo's for a few days.",Sakaki responded.  
"Mine too!",piped up Kaorin,"So I'm coming!",she said as she walked over to stand beside Sakaki,blushing furiously.  
"Anyone else?",I asked with a grin.  
"I'll come!",Tomo chimed in.  
"Sure,Mr.Prior!",said Osaka.  
"Ah,hell why not?",Yukari responded.  
Yomi gave a long sigh,"Might as well come to make sure you all stay out of trouble"  
"I wanna go!",Chiyo said enthusiastically.  
"Chiyo-chan,I think it would be best of you to stay behind.Your parents might get worried.",Yomi said sweetly.  
"They know I'm at the beach house!They wouldn't have to know anything!",Chiyo responded.  
"Ya might get hurt,Chiyo-chan!",Osaka said.  
"I wanna come!",Chiyo whined,looking almost on the verge of tears.  
Yomi sighed,"Okay,Chiyo.You need to stay near us and be safe,ok"  
"Okay!",Chiyo said sounding like the happiest girl on earth.  
"Excellent.",I said,stepping up to the rubble so I was in the middle of all the girls."Ready?",I asked.  
"Will it hurt?",Osaka asked.  
"Not one bit.A bit disorienting,but it'll pass.",I said.  
The tension was palpable,but I activated the device anyways.The sharp buzz filled the air as once more the green mist encircled me and my newfound adventure buddies.  
"Wow,this is neato.",said Osaka.It was the last staement I heard from any of my companions until the warp opened once more and we were thrust into another adventure. 

Long one,I know.Alas,it continues.The next tale I shall tell will be the continuation.I hope you enjoy it.Of course you will.I wrote it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,that's part 2! hope ya liked it! Part 3 coming soon! Gonna be called "Fated to Live:The Soulforged" See yas then -v


End file.
